Transition
by Page of Cups
Summary: Riku once thought the hardest thing he'd ever have to endure would be his time against the Heartless, but now he didn't want her to go. CLOUDXRIKU. ONESHOT.


**Title**: Transition  
**Author**: Page of Cups  
**Pairing**: Cloud Strife/Riku  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating**: K  
**Theme**: #22 Cradle

**Disclaimer**: I wish, okay? It's all lies. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I don't know anyone who owns Kingdom Hearts, and I'm not affiliated with anyone who is affiliated with anyone who owns Kingdom Hearts. I think that about covers it.

**Author's Note**: Another one for Thirty Kisses. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Riku squinted against the rays of light, shining through the dusty, dirt-smeared window. The streams radiated outward, dulled by the filthy obstruction, but remained bright against his eyes in this dark, bleak place. Warped and splintered wood accepted the light, swallowed it, casting misshapen shadows over the equally weary walls and in the corners where light would not reach. Riku crossed the room toward the window. The floorboards beneath his feet screeched in protest as his weight descended upon them, and sighed in relief as he trudged onward, relieving the pressure. Halfway to the window, he reached up toward the rafters, searching, grabbed a long, frayed string, and pulled. Light illuminated the attic space.

Riku sighed, scratched the back of his neck, and continued toward the window. His fingers fell to the brass lock. Upon his first attempt, the clasp refused to move. He hissed, pulled his fingers away, and flexed them. Pain seared through his joints as he shook his hand, and returned to the lock. It popped, and Riku pushed the window open. A cool breeze flitted through, bringing fresh air to the stagnant, stuffy area. Riku shut his eyes, breathing in. It had been too long.

Time passes faster as we grow older. As Riku looked out at the rooftops of other homes like his—simple, two-stories with attics and small, ground cellars—in Radiant Garden, he sighed. How long had it been since he'd last been up here? It felt like an eternity, but feelings collided. It could have been just yesterday as well. Time seemed that way more and more often, and though Riku could say he first noticed it during the time of the Heartless, he knew enough now. It was just a part of growing up.

He sighed, glancing around the dim attic. Cardboard boxes lay spread across the room, some stacked neatly in corners. Others lay spread apart, half-opened from the last quick rustle through the area for some unimportant item that at the time deemed more urgency than necessary. It might have been Cloud. It could have been Riku himself. More than likely it was Aya, in desperate need of something Riku had packed away long ago. Young people were like that—everything needed to be rushed and immediate. They took little pleasure in gradual results.

Riku's heart felt heavy at the thought. He had been that way once in a time that seemed so fresh, but so long ago. Back when he got caught up in the whirlwind of emotions and exciting adventures. He didn't feel very different, but the arrogance that never left him felt wiser. More aware of the world that surrounded him and the difference thirty years made.

It was most apparent in his body—little crinkles lined his forehead and formed at the corners of his eyes and lips. Cloud, who had started showing signs of age before he, had laughed when Riku worried over the shallow lines. Regurgitated the same lines Riku used when Cloud first stressed over gray hairs and wrinkles.

"No, honey, you look distinguished."

"It just means you've smiled a lot in your life. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You'll always be the most beautiful man in the world to me."

Riku knew that just as he had whole-heartedly meant these things when he'd said them, Cloud meant them just as well. It wasn't the wrinkles, though, that most affected Riku. The worst part about them was how they reflected what he already knew—he was getting old. Youth faded away, and just as it went, so did that reckless abandon he once treasured so much, and now witnessed in Aya as she turned from a little girl into a young woman. These days an adventure meant a trip to the market and a disaster was running out of cooking oil in the middle of dinner.

Life had once been normal and comfortable when Riku traveled the worlds with Sora and Kairi fighting the Heartless. Spending time with Cloud once meant sparring or discussing movement of the Heartless. Managing problems amounted to quick wit and a heavy weapon. Kissing Cloud was new and exciting. Then Sora figured out a way to keep the Heartless out of Radiant Garden, married Kairi, and the Keyblade passed to its next wielder—another youth ripped from his home full of hope and adventure.

Life became normal and comfortable when Riku worried over menial chores. Spending time with Cloud became natural. They were no longer only friends or even secret lovers; their relationship turned from brand new to established and natural. With the Heartless out of Radiant Garden, they spent more time together, moved in together, and eventually married. Cloud put his strong physicality to work in Cid's garage (and, Riku smirked, in the bedroom), and Riku put his compulsive need to take care of things to use in running a household.

Each day became like the day before, and Riku's sense of adventure drained. Then Tifa and her husband, Vincent, died in an accident leaving behind three children—Marlene, Denzel, and Aya. Marlene and Denzel were orphans that Tifa took in long ago, but already almost grown by the time of Tifa's passing. In her will, Tifa left the care of Marlene and Denzel to Aerith, but Tifa and Cloud had always been close, and if anyone was going to raise her only daughter but her and Vincent, she wanted it to be him. In the matter of seconds Riku found himself a parent.

"Any luck?"

Riku looked up, glancing across the dusty room to the staircase. Cloud limped up the last of the stairs and smiled.

"I didn't even hear you," said Riku.

"Obviously. You were daydreaming."

"I was thinking."

"Same thing."

"You should be resting your leg if it's bothering you."

Cloud shrugged, pulled an old rocking chair to the window, and sat.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want things to change."

"Everything changes. Every day."

"I know, but . . . I used to think that the hardest thing I'd even have to live through was the Heartless. I mean . . . the world of darkness, being possessed, turning into Ansem/Xehanort, or whoever he was . . ."

"And now?"

Riku laughed.

"I don't want to let her go."

"It's called 'Empty Nest Syndrome.' I know. But she'll be in good hands."

Riku sighed.

"I feel old."

"You feel old? Once you start walking with a limp, then you can feel old. Until then, back off. I'm the old one, here."

"Cloud, you've been limping since you were twenty-four."

"Don't say that. I'm using it to my advantage, here."

"Cloud . . ."

"Okay. Sorry. Why do you feel old _now_?"

"Transitions. Stages in life. I was a kid and everything was really simple. Then the Heartless came, and that became simple. Then Aya came, and that became simple, too."

"Aya? She's more trouble than she's worth, if you ask me. It's about time we got rid of her."

Riku frowned.

"I don't mean like that. It just became . . . part of my life, you know? When I realized I was gay, I never thought I'd have children. When we got Aya, I didn't even think I'd _like_ having a kid, and then—"

"And then you fell in love with her. I know."

"She was so little. And the longer she was with us, the more I got used to it. The more I got used to it, the more I started to like it. And now I would never have it another way. I love being her dad, and I'm so proud of her. But now . . . I mean, look at all this crap up here. Christmas decorations, her old clothes . . ."

"And Tifa's wedding dress, wherever that may be. You're supposed to be looking for that, you know."

"I know. I just . . . our past is up here. I used to rock her to sleep in that chair. We even still have her bassinet, her crib . . ."

Cloud looked around the room and nodded.

"We should have a garage sale. We're packrats."

"Would you take me seriously?"

Cloud sighed, reached across, and took Riku's hands.

"I _am_ taking your seriously. I know what you're going through."

"She's too young to get married. She should stay here and act her age."

"She's twenty-one, Ri. She _is_ acting her age. You'd keep her here forever if you could."

Riku sighed.

"It's not that I don't like Caleb. I do. If I was going to have her marry anyone, it'd be him . . ."

"I wouldn't. Apples don't fall far from the tree, you know, and from what I know about Leon . . ."

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. He squeezed Cloud's hands.

"You're so much better about this than I am."

"I know it's going to be weird without her here. I know you've spent the last twenty-one years taking care of her. I know you don't like that now it's going to be some other boy taking care of your little girl. I know she's always going to be a little girl to you. I feel the same way, but she's an adult now, and you're always going to be her daddy."

"I wonder if this is how my parents felt when I left Destiny Islands again to be with you or if it's different with boys."

"Your mother probably cried herself to sleep at night with how overprotective she is of you."

Riku sighed.

"I just . . . I feel so old."

"Look at it this way: it's a new adventure. Yes, we'll be going into another stage of life where our daughter is going to go off and have a family of her own. We're going to keep getting older, she'll probably make us grandparents, but we're doing it together. That's never going to change. And personally, I like growing old with you."

"Grandparents, huh?"

"Oh, sure, pay attention to that part. What about me?"

"I don't like growing old, but if I have to, I like that I'm doing it with you."

Cloud squeezed Riku's hand, stood from the chair, and kneeled before him.

"I'm always going to be here."

Riku nodded.

"Until you die, that is, old man."

"How do you know I'm going to die first? I'm happy in my old age. Now you . . . well . . . stress kills. I want you to know that."

Riku snorted, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Cloud's.

"Help me look for the dress?"

"I may as well. You'll be up here all day drowning in your tears if we don't find it soon."

"Don't tell Aya about any of this, okay?"

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

**_Thanks very much to everyone for reading._**

**_If you liked this, look for my other stories. Except a two-parter some time by the end of this week, Alpha and Omega, and more of 100 Steps to Somewhere. Yay!_**


End file.
